


Fight

by mhunter10



Series: Trans Mickey [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Angst, First Time, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Siblings, Slurs, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: It's Mickey’s first day back to school and all he can think about is what's going to happen with he and Ian at the end of the year....and also how he'll even survive until then.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this has a happy ending

“So how does the first day of your last year in high school feel?” Mandy asked, while delicately applying a thick coat of mascara.

Mickey fussed with his hair. Lindsay had dyed it brown “for the fall”. “Aren’t you afraid you’ll put an eye out with that thing?”

Mandy glanced at him in the mirror. “Wow, it’s like a shitty dystopian ya novel in here.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Divergent? Really?”

Mandy turned around fully and raised an eyebrow. “Still doing it.”

Mickey sighed, “I’m fucking nervous, alright? Shit, you’d be too if you were coming back a different person.”

“But you’re the same person,” Mandy snorted, fixing her eyeliner.

“You know what I mean,” Mickey said quieter. He tugged on his new shirt, pulling it down just so over the black jeans Lindsay had found while shopping with he and Ian. That day had been really fun. If only he could go back to it and just stay in those warm fading moments of the best summer he’s had in a long time, everything would be fine. He wouldn’t be getting all worked up over going back to school like some nervous freshman. He was constantly repeating to himself that it was just one more year and he was done and could finally start living his life. Just one more year, and then…Ian would join the fucking army.

Even though Ian had spent most of the summer taking extra classes and training and definitely blathering on about doing what he was called to do or some shit, it had felt like a bomb went off in Mickey’s face. Now all he could think about was what they were going to be by graduation…if they made it that far. The arguments hadn’t gotten too deep, but they were both content to pretend they were okay.

“Just relax and enjoy senior year, Mick,” she took his hand but he gave her a look that said easy for you to say. She bit her lip. “Okay, don’t take any shit but let me do the murdering. You actually have a chance at college,” she teased.

Mickey laughed, “How come you get to have all the fun?”

Mandy shrugged with a grin. “It’ll be over before you know it.”

Mickey knew she meant school, but he couldn’t help but think that about he and Ian. He was ready to be done with high school, but not with the one person he was just beginning with.

“How do I look?”

“Like Jack Nicholson’s Joker,” Mickey laughed, flinching away from his sister’s wrath.

////////////////////////

“Senior year! Woo!” Ian fisted the air, way too pumped at eight in the morning.

“Calm down, High School Musical,” Mickey chuckled, as they walked to their first class. “The day’s just started.”

Ian shrugged, “Can’t help it. We’ve been waiting for this and it’ll all come down to a five second walk across a stage right into the next chapter in our lives.”

“Have you been helping Lindsay with her valedictorian speech?” Mickey raised an eyebrow, keeping his focus on Ian. People were staring, nothing new, but the whispering was starting to get to him. He still felt kind of bad about blatantly avoiding Ian’s greeting kiss in the hallway, but he couldn’t help it. He’d made strides all summer, but that was easy when it was just them. Now the whole student body probably knew something was up with them, but he didn’t know how much and to what extent they understood.

Ian laughed, “She doesn’t need my help. If anything, I’ll need her help with all the extra work I’m doing.” He opened the door for Mickey then followed him in to two seats in the back row. They sat down and got their stuff out.

Mickey didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t end badly, so he concentrated on finding a usable page in an old notebook from last year. That nervous feeling was starting to creep back in. He swallowed and glanced around at the familiar faces filling the room. He wondered what they saw when they looked at him. He definitely didn’t look the same. But he was more worried about his teachers. The principal had basically said he would let them know of his preferences, but that he couldn’t enforce them, which pretty much meant fuck all. He didn’t know if it was funny or just another jab that he was advised not to make a show of it. As if he had been planning on bursting into the school wearing nothing but a rainbow flag and demanding the curriculum be changed to reflect the trans movement.

Mickey looked to Ian for comfort, finding it cute the way he lined his pencil up with the side of his notebook. Ian caught him looking and smiled goofily, clearly unaware of how much that alone was helping to ease the storm.

“Alright everyone, settle down please. I’m Mr. Gregor, if you didn’t know, and I teach all the history classes for seniors and government for the lower levels. I do not tolerate the use of phones in my class and all work will be turned in on time or don’t bother. I’m passing out the syllabus, which I trust you can all read on your own time because this is not a free day. I will begin with the first chapter after roll call. Any questions?”

Mickey and Ian looked at each other, not knowing whether to laugh or be scared. Mickey wished he could hold Ian’s hand. It would be so easy to just reach over and grab onto it for dear life as his name got closer on the roster.

“Michelle Milkovich?”

Fuck. Hadn’t he gotten the goddamn memo?

“Michelle?”

Shit, now everyone was either turning to look at Mickey or looking around to see who the hell he was talking about. Mickey had gotten away with being Mickey for most of his education, but only because it was an acceptable nickname for either gender. Most everyone knew him as Mickey, but a rare few knew him when he was Mandy’s sister. He thought about what she said that morning about not putting up with bullshit. He didn’t ever intend to, but he’d been hoping for a break, if not a miracle. He couldn’t back down before it even began. He had to nip this in the bud and set this guy straight.

“That’s not my name,” he found himself blurting out. It was the only thing he could think of, but it seemed to do something.

Mr. Gregor paused, looking for the voice that had usurped his. “Excuse me?”

“That’s, uh, it’s…” Mickey swallowed hard. He could see Ian shift in his seat in his periphery, like he wanted to literally come to his rescue. That bolstered him. “My name is Mickey,” he said with more confidence.

“Well, I don’t do nicknames, miss. I follow what I have here, and it doesn’t say Mickey.”

“Mister,” Mickey corrected, although he could feel he was losing control of this.

“Yes?”

“No, me. I’m not a miss.”

Mr. Gregor made a show of removing his glasses and chuckling. “You are a girl, are you not?”

Mickey could feel his mouth open and close several times, but nothing came out. The answer should have been clear. Why wasn’t it obvious? No! No, no, no, no, fucking hell no.

“Well figure it out and let me know after class, Michelle.”

Laughter rang in Mickey’s ears.

Ian’s fists were clenched in his lap, but his angry face was mixed with worry.

Mickey didn’t hear a word of the lesson, but he didn’t care. He glared daggers at his teacher every chance he got, but the fucker seemed unfazed and almost taunting.

At the end of class, everyone took their sweet time clearing out like they wanted to stick around for the showdown. Ian took care of that with a few icy looks then reluctantly left himself. His reasons were definitely of concern and probably bloodthirsty.

“I won’t tolerate interruption in my class, young lady,” Mr. Gregor stated calmly,while erasing the chalkboard.

Mickey’s eyebrows shot up. “I didn’t do anything. All I said was my name. Not my fault you don’t listen.” He knew he shouldn’t be talking like this, but he never did do well with authority.

“Ms. Milkovich, I am your teacher not some waffling liberal. It’s my job to teach, not enable your adolescent need for outrage and attention.”

“You think I want attention?” Mickey spat.

Mr. Gregor put his hand up. “That’s enough. You can call yourself whatever you want, but there are no laws that say I have to cater to your confusion. I’ll call you what you are. Now, get to your next class, Michelle. I will not write you a pass.”

Mickey stormed out of the room, slamming the door. The hall was pretty much empty which meant he was about to be late. Ian had obviously had to go, although he probably waited till the last possible second.

“Prick,” Mickey muttered, as the bell rung.

He ran for his next class, dreading the rest of the day.

//////////////////////

“He’s first on my hitlist,” Mandy gritted, shoveling wilted cafeteria salad into her mouth and chewing it angrily.

“Stand down, Black Widow. I don’t need my baby sister going to juvie over some douchebag teacher,” Mickey said, picking at his baked beans. He didn’t know why he even chose them besides the fact they looked less gross than the mac and cheese, and that was a real achievement. They looked how he felt inside, although some of the anger had boiled over after three more classes. At least those teachers knew him. He could just sit back and do the work and get out of there with no fuss, but according to his schedule he had another new teacher coming up. He wasn’t ready. He felt sick despite not eating anything. Ian clutched his knee under the table, and the look in his eyes asked ‘you alright in there?’ No, he wasn’t, but thank fucking Christ for that little squeeze. He was practically living off of Ian’s touch today, which made him even more terrified to possibly be losing it.

“Excuse me? That douchebag teacher violated your basic human rights. He can’t just get away with that, Mickey!” Mandy slapped the table then stabbed at her soggy chicken breast.

“Well no one else heard what he said to me, and Mr. Barry is too much of a pussy to do anything about it, so yeah he fucking can.” Mickey didn’t want to talk about it anymore. It was over, he’d lost that battle, but there were probably going to be more where it came from. He needed to mentally prepare himself when all he wanted to do was fake diarrhea and go home. He could deal with that simple kind of schoolyard ridicule.

“I should have stayed. I’m sorry, Mick,” Ian’s eyes pleaded for forgiveness.

Mickey sighed. He thought he’d been glad Ian wasn’t around to make it worse, but hearing him take the blame for how someone else made Mickey feel didn’t sit well with him. Of course, Ian would. Of course. Ian would challenge bigotry to a fist fight if he could.

“Can we just forget about it?” Mickey stood up, tossing his tray in the nearby trash. He couldn’t take Ian’s guilty looks and Mandy’s fire anymore.

“Where are you going? We still have ten minutes,” Mandy said, still in outrage mode.

“I gotta stop at my locker and find my next class, okay?”

Mandy scoffed, “Nerd.”

Mickey’s mouth twitched against a laugh, making his sister smile into the rest of her lunch. Siblings always know what to do…in the end. He saw Ian hurriedly finishing his lunch, preparing to jump up and move wherever Mickey moved. He wanted so badly to let him, but he needed some space.

“Catch you in gym later?” he asked, hoping Ian would get it. It only took their eyes locking to know he did. He slowed down his eating and nodded.

“Yeah, course.” Ian seemed deflated but kept it together in a purely Ian fashion; suffering in silence and giving the world the chin. But he tossed Mickey his snack cake with a smile and a wink.

///////////////////////

Mickey swallowed thickly, wiping cream from the corner of his mouth. He licked some off his thumb, as he double-checked the room number for his English class. Ian and Lindsay were in the same level, which was basically a mock college course, but Mickey was humbly average at the stuff. He didn’t mind because he made up for it in math. He teased Ian about there being more money in it, and Ian would counter with how much he would profit from naive undergrads as a professor. He missed the summer.

“Kahnaged du der?”

Mickey nearly jumped, spinning around to find a teacher standing behind him. “What?” The woman was holding a box that was heavy, by the way she kept putting her knee up to support it. She had keys dangling from her mouth. She nodded towards the door.

“Oh! Shit, I mean, yeah. Sorry,” Mickey reached for the keys then found the right one for the door, letting her in.

“Phew! Thanks a lot. You’re my new best friend,” she said, waving her hand through the air like she was Glinda the good witch.

“No problem. I was looking for the senior English class,” Mickey said, still standing just inside the door.

“You found it, honey. Come on in,” another wave of her hand. She threw herself down in her chair behind the desk and sighed. “You’ll have to give me a minute. My gym recently burned down so I’m out of shape.”

“Seriously?” Mickey sat down in a random seat, automatically deeming it his for the semester.

The woman laughed, snorting a little. “No, but doesn’t that sound better than I just stopped going?”

Mickey had to laugh, too. “Well it doesn’t look like it,” he found himself saying. He wasn’t flirting it just slipped out. She was an attractive black woman.

“Shucks, kid, I haven’t even assigned anything yet,” she said, but she pantomimed a hair flip past her natural twisted hair. She smiled then, folding her hands on the desk. “So who are you?”

Mickey ducked his head for a second, feeling his heartbeat skip. He’d been having fun for a few seconds there. He cleared his throat. “I’m Mickey.”

She nodded, scanning her finger down a sheet of paper Mickey hadn’t noticed before.

“You won’t find it,” he warned her, then added, “Milkovich.”

Her finger stopped and she looked up. “Oh. There it is. Nice to meet you Mickey. I’m Kendra. Well, Mrs. Miles, but either one will get my attention apart from waving your arm at me.” She giggled, putting a checkmark on the sheet.

Okay, either she was cool with alternate names, or she didn’t know anything. Or both. Probably both. She seemed nice.

“Uh, did Mr. Barry talk to you?” he hedged, testing the waters.

“Not directly, no,” she seemed to notice Mickey’s unsure face, so she got up to start unloading the box as a distraction. “I did get an email I wanted to take a red pen to, though.”

Mickey nodded slowly, licking his lips before proceeding. “And did it…so you…um, know? About me?”

She glanced at him briefly, still pulling out stacks of books. “What pronouns do you prefer?”

Mickey sat up straighter, almost stuttering. No one had ever asked him that before, not directly anyway. “Um, he…him…yeah.”

She nodded, coming over and handing him a book. “You got it, Mickey.” She smiled.

The bell rang for the end of lunch, and the sound of students filled the hall. But Mickey felt better.

////////////////////////////

Mickey’s heart leaped into his throat, as he was yanked into a nook in the hallway. He’d been on his way to his last class of the day, once again feeling betrayed by the whole damn system. Why teachers thought splitting the class up boys against girls for anything was a good idea was beyond him. Then came the comments.

‘Pick a side’

'It doesn’t work’

'Just keep score’

That last one from the teacher who couldn’t be bothered to scrap the idea and make everyone happy. Because it would be too hard to treat one student like a valued member of the class, instead of something to be dealt with. He left feeling shitty after being spoiled by Mrs. Miles. She’d made the class fun and enjoyable and inclusive without batting an eye. Mickey had been riding that high for as long as he could because clearly it was going to be the highlight of his schedule.

Now his back was shoved against the wall, as Ian captured his lips.

Mickey gave in for half a second before pushing him away. “What the fuck, Ian?” He peeked around the corner, searching the hall for anyone.

Ian laughed, leaning back in and taking Mickey’s waist in his hands. “C'mon, I haven’t been able to do that all day.” He buried his nose in Mickey’s neck and sniffed him, then bit down gently as he pressed himself closer.

Mickey sighed, getting lost in the sensation of Ian finally being close enough to touch. He wrapped a hand around one of his arms, appreciating his extra training. He felt so solid against him, he almost fainted.

“You fucking scared me,” he found himself admit against Ian’s lips.

Ian stepped back and looked at him. “That bad?” he asked. His hands crept under Mickey’s shirt just enough for his thumbs to massage the dip of skin just above his boxers. Mickey’s body had changed so much over the summer, it was hard to remember what it felt like before. But Ian loved every inch of him, had kissed every inch of him, new places and familiar ones. The move was comforting more than sexual, despite his initial onslaught.

Mickey nodded, unable to come up with the words to describe his first day back at school. It had been a rollercoaster of emotions and he was exhausted to be quite honest. He relaxed a little as he felt Ian dig into the v of his hips. Then there were footsteps and Mickey stepped out of the comfort of Ian’s embrace. He would make it up to him later.

“We should get to class,” he started to move, but Ian caught him.

“You sure? We could skip,” he said, letting Mickey know it was a real option and that he would go wherever would make Mickey happier.

Mickey had to smile. They could do it, just walk right out instead of turning into the gym; make something up tomorrow. But then he’d really have lost. Obviously these battles were mostly in his head, but he couldn’t let them break him down into nothing. He was done feeling that way about himself. He needed to keep going. There was no skipping in life.

“Nah. Wouldn’t want to miss a whole hour of staring at sweaty dudes,” he teased.

Ian let himself grin, knowing Mickey was okay enough to crack jokes. “Race you!” he took off running.

“Cheater!” Mickey ran after him, laughing.

They made it to the gym just in time, skidding to a halt laughing and breathing hard.

“I win,” Ian smiled smugly, heading towards the locker rooms. There were two doors on either side of the hall, then the gym teachers’ office.

“Alright, tough guy,” Mickey trailed off, stopping between the two. Three girls came out of the one on the left, staring at him as they passed. Two guys pushed past him on their way to the door on the right. Ian looked torn. He could just walk in there. Sure, he might get the cold shoulder and invisible treatment from teenaged boys who didn’t like the idea of him, but at least they were sure he was a dude.

“Mickey?” Mr. Sabers called from out the door of the office. He waved Mickey over.

Mickey has no doubt what this was about. He mentally prepared himself for having to change in a room full of girls who didn’t bind or grow facial hair or have deeper voices. Ian gave him a sympathetic look, although he was clearly annoyed they couldn’t have one good moment together.

“See you in the weight room?” he asked, silently trying to reassure his boyfriend.

“Yeah,” Mickey said flatly, already walking away.

When he got to the office, the door was closed behind him. He didn’t know if he should sit, so he just stood there, ready for more of the same. Instead he was given a key.

“What’s–” he started, but was cut off.

“This is to the staff bathroom. It’s that door right behind you. You can use it to change, then return the key when you’re done.”

Mickey stared for a minute then nodded, his brain slowly telling him this was for real. “Thanks, Mr. Sabers.”

The man nodded curtly, a product of his military days. “If you need anything, me and the other teachers will try our best to help. Sound good?”

Mickey nodded fast. “Yes, sir.” Just the idea of anyone trying to make him not feel like a problem was more than enough in that moment. That’s all he’d wanted all day.

Mr. Sabers stood and grabbed his clipboard and whistle. “Don’t let the idiots around here knock you down, son.” He patted Mickey’s shoulder then left.

Mickey stood there another minute just admiring the little key that meant so much. Then he went into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it behind him. He threw his plastic bag of clothes on the floor, then immediately undid his jeans and sat down on the toilet.

“Fuuuckk,” he drew out, finally able to release his bladder. It squeezed his gut painfully, angry at him for waiting so long. He meant to just say fuck it a long time ago, but the thought of running into anyone in the boy’s or girl’s bathrooms had been enough to avoid it. He’d tried not to drink much. Ian had even offered to keep watch. Now he wished he’d just done it. He’d been peeing for a whole minute, but he was glad to have some privacy.

He got up, flushed, and changed quickly. Only looking at himself in the mirror when he was done. He couldn’t wait to tell Ian. He smiled to himself all the way to the weight room.

/////////////////////////

“Are you even listening?” Ian said once again, this time actually sounding a little annoyed.

Mickey hated that he couldn’t pay attention to what Ian had been talking about. He felt paranoid. Ever since school had let out, he’d felt like someone was following them. Actually, it seemed like more than one someone was following them. He kept sneaking glances behind them as they left the minimal security of school and adults. Ian had to stop somewhere then they were going to head for pizza. He’d hoped maybe the feeling would go away when they ducked inside the shop. He tried to tell himself he was still wound up from the day, but it was no use. Ian rambled on, while Mickey felt on edge. He just wanted to get home and forget about everything.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” Mickey didn’t want to admit he was scared. He didn’t want to worry Ian, especially if it was in his head. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Ian would protect him, it was that he would get in the way when Mickey was the target. He pulled Ian down a different street, speeding up when he heard the footsteps behind them get quicker.

“Mickey, what–” Ian hesitated, confused by Mickey’s actions.

“I think we’re being followed,” Mickey said, his heart already racing as he tried to practically drag Ian away from the encroaching danger.

Suddenly Ian went stiff, stopping in his tracks. Mickey was pulled back by the abrupt stop. He turned to him quickly. “C'mon! What are you…” Mickey trailed off, realizing Ian’s stance was tight and predatory. He looked in front of them and saw three more people. He recognized two from gym class only because they had been looking at him. He wanted to shout run but it was too late. The other two had caught up from behind. They were trapped.

“If it isn’t the he-she and the bitch,” one guy said. The others laughed, immediately pegging him as the leader. Then he snorted, “I should probably be more specific, but honestly I’m just as confused as you two.”

“Let us through,” Ian literally growled. He was practically vibrating next to Mickey.

“Don’t you mean 'let uth through’?” the guy lisped in a high voice, flicking a limp wrist out. He laughed, causing the others to burst out in hysterics.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Ian took a step forward, fists clenched so hard they were turning white. His face was so red it made his hair seem dull.

“You heard me, princess.” The guy stepped forward too, almost Ian’s height but definitely wider. Mickey suddenly remembered he, Matt, was on the baseball team, and the thought of a bat smashing their heads in made him want to vomit. This was what his nightmares were made of.

“Knock it off, assface,” Mickey said, trying his hardest not to make his voice crack.

Matt’s eyes went wide with delight, as he grinned. “Aww, you hear that, guys? It wants us to stop.”

“If you say one more word,” Ian gritted. He was like a rocket about to explode, and Mickey wasn’t sure he wanted to deal with the aftermath.

Matt addressed his goons like Ian and Mickey weren’t there. “Actually, it’s weird because the tranny is more of a dude than Gayagher here.”

Ian shoved Matt hard, making him stumble back. Mickey barely saw him recover before he was pushed from behind. He hit the ground hard, landing on a rock. He looked up and saw Ian on top of Matt, wrestling him in the dirt. He got about two good hits before he was thrown off by the rest of the gang.

“Mickey, ru–Oof!” Ian was punched in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

“Ew, faggot’s tryna suck my dick!” The boy who had hit him made a disgusted face, then pushed Ian away so he fell back.

“Get…outta..here…” Ian wheezes through every word, imploring Mickey with his eyes to just leave him. He was trying to get up and keep fighting just to give him a chance.

Mickey’s heart was threatening to rip in half right out of his shirt. He wanted to run. It would be so easy with Ian giving him…no, begging him to take the window. All he had to do was get up and make a break for it. He was pretty fast when his life depended on it. Having to run from cops definitely helped him know he could outrun a few of them. But then what? What if he got away? They wouldn’t stop coming after him. What if he didn’t get away and they did things to him like all the tragedies too scandalous and unimportant to mention on the news? He’d be a statistic in a paper no one wanted to read; just another victim. Ian’s struggle would’ve been in vain. And what about Ian? What about his boyfriend who he was pretty sure he was in love with? He’d been afraid of losing him after high school, but what if he lost him right now? These guys probably weren’t going to murder them, but what if Ian decided he didn’t want to deal with him anymore? Maybe he wouldn’t want to be stuck constantly sticking up for and taking the hits for him. Maybe Mickey wasn’t worth the trouble, and Ian would be gone from his life. It would almost be like they killed Mickey.

And he couldn’t fucking have that. Not when his whole life had been about fighting. He’d fought himself, his feelings, his body, and his thoughts. He couldn’t stop now. He couldn’t take the easy way out. He had to keep going. He had to fight.

Matt kicked Ian in the face, sending blood and a tooth flying. Ian landed on his back, winding him again, as he groaned in pain. His mouth was filled in seconds, as they all laughed. Matt spat blood from his own mouth on him, leaning over him intimidatingly. Ian made the mistake of attempting a kick at him. Matt frowned.

“Shit eater still wants to play, huh? Get him up!” he yelled at the others, clearly annoyed this wasn’t going how he planned.

Dammit, Ian. Damn you, Ian Gallagher.

“You need to learn how to stay down in your place, you queer,” Matt gritted.

“T-takes one…to know one, Matt,” Ian choked out. “I remember camp in fifth grade.” Ian smiled, looking like the goddamn Joker.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

Matt’s face flashed panic then rage. He reached for Ian, hauling him up himself by the collar of his shirt. He reared back his fist.

“Do you want to die?” came spilling out of Mickey’s mouth like pure lava.

All of them looked at Mickey.

“What?”

“You heard me, mother fucker,” Mickey was starting to tremble. Looking at Ian only made him angrier, but he couldn’t afford to go into this mad. He had to be smart and pissed off.

Matt looked halfway scared before taking stock of his friends around him. Then he laughed. “Think we made it mad, boys.”

“My name is Mickey Milkovich and I’m more of a man than you’ll ever be, you varsity prick,” Mickey wasn’t even yelling, he was so done with it all. He walked right up to Matt and got in his face, wanting so badly to snatch Ian out of his grip. “Touch him and you’ll never lift a bat again.”

Matt stayed still for a whole beat, almost like he couldn’t believe what was happening. His eyes flicked all over Mickey’s face, then to his buddies who were getting more than they bargained for, then to Ian.

“I’d listen if I were you,” Ian dared.

Mickey wanted to shake the redhead and kiss him, but he didn’t get the chance because Matt had taken his split distraction to sucker punch him. He flailed back, cursing himself and the sting of the impact. He needed to end this quick. Ian looked like he was going to faint.

Matt landed another one on him.

Fuck!

“C'mon! You want to be a man so bad, then fight me like one!” Matt shouted, hitting his chest like King Kong. His friends circled around, although they looked like they just wanted to leave at this point. The fact no one had stumbled upon this scene by now was ridiculous, and they all had homework.

Mickey imagined his pistol sitting in his underwear drawer at home because of school rules and all that bullshit.

But he couldn’t allow himself to keep getting sidetracked. He was doing this for Ian, but he was also doing it for himself and in some way for all those stories that don’t get talked about. He needed to do this.

Mickey dodged Matt’s next throw, surprising him and sending him off balance. Mickey used the momentum to shove him down completely. They landed hard, grappling for position. Mickey was quick, though, always had been when fighting his brothers. He got Matt on his back and straddled him, using his weight to pin him. The hormones and the extra training, and even some of Ian’s teachings were helping him keep him at bay, as he wailed on him. He kept hitting until Matt’s face was as messy as Ian’s.

Then Matt went for his chest, jabbing him hard in the still soft muscle and tissue that reminded him every day he wasn’t quite what he wanted to be yet. It hurt so bad, he wasn’t prepared for his shirt to be ripped open, exposing his binder.

“Nice titties, bitch,” Matt leered, flipping them over.

Mickey’s back landed on the same rock as before and he felt it dig in, but he was faster. He bucked his hips up and grabbed Matt’s arm, shifting him onto his back so he couldn’t get it loose. His arm was trapped between Mickey’s thighs, as he pulled hard.

“Ahh!” Matt screamed, realizing too late the position he was in. He struggled, but that only made Mickey pull harder, forcing the joint and bone to go ways God didn’t intend. He begged and pleaded for Mickey to let go.

Mickey thought about it. He really did. Then he saw the look on Ian’s face. He saw that he was scared Mickey had finally gone berserk enough to actually do it, but that he would also be proud if he regained his sanity and let the douche live.

“Fuck it.”

Mickey snapped it.

Everyone was yelling and running the fuck away.

Mickey got up from Matt’s agonizing form, helped Ian to his feet, and they went home.

/////////////////////////////

“Ah…hurts,” Ian hissed, making a face.

Mickey looked up at his boyfriend through his good eye, worried at how swollen his cheek was. He reached up and touched it gently. “Then stop.”

Ian shook his head, smiling a little as he looked back at Mickey. “Can’t,” he said, leaning down and kissing him again through the pain. He broke it trying to stifle another sharp breath. “You’re so…I can’t believe….I’m just so–”

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Mickey teased flatly. He grabbed the bag of frozen corn Ian had abandoned beside them and placed it next to his jaw carefully. They looked at each other a moment in the early evening quiet. Mickey’s house was empty, thank god. He hadn’t known how he was going to explain their injuries to Mandy, although they wouldn’t be able to avoid it forever. She would want revenge, but he’d have to break the news that she probably wouldn’t get to. They’d stumbled in, happy to have the place to themselves as they shed their clothes and showered away the dirt and blood. Mickey would also have to break the news to Lindsay about his new shirt, but something told him she’d be more worried about the damage to himself. He’d barely got to see her all day, what with her being a genius with a shortened schedule. He wished she’d been there to take care of them. She was too pure for the world, though.

Ian had cried a little in the protection of the steam, and maybe Mickey let a few tears escape. But they got through it, and found boxers and laid down with their bruises. Ian kept looking at him like he was some hero, unable to keep himself from praising Mickey with his busted mouth. It felt good, but Mickey didn’t know how to respond. He was trying to figure out how he felt.

“I’m so proud of you,” Ian said, touching Mickey’s yellowing eye. “So brave,” he kissed him again, not caring about the taste of blood on their tongues. He moved his hand slowly down Mickey’s body til he couldn’t go any further. They were so close, their heat was melting their ghetto ice packs.

“Matt’s gonna need more than ice and a couple days,” Mickey said, closing his eyes. Ian massaged where Matt had jabbed him, dragging his fingers over the tender spot without the binder in his way. It had felt like a relief to take it off, and he loved when Ian touched him. Only he could do that.

“I don’t want to talk about that asshole,” Ian said into Mickey’s collar. He placed several kisses down his sternum, touching his lips to his heart and wherever it hurt the most. “Just want to show you how incredible you are,” he kissed his lips, “how hot it was seeing you like that.” Ian pushed both their boxers down, rubbing himself against Mickey a little before pausing.

Mickey’s heart had picked up speed, beating in his chest the same rhythm between his legs. He spread them wider for Ian, opening his mouth to moan at how hard he was. His eyes fluttered open and he met Ian’s green ones when he stopped moving.

Ian seemed to be waiting for his attention before continuing in almost a whisper.

“How much I love you.”

Mickey stared at him. Everything from today completely vanished from his mind except for Ian. All the times Ian looked at him, touched him, smiled at him. Even the way he looked in the face of danger. All the tension about their future, and Mickey being scared to lose Ian went up in smoke at those five words he thought he wouldn’t get the chance to hear.

“You love me?” Mickey’s voice cracked. He swallowed hard.

Ian nodded, “So much, Mickey.”

Mickey smiled despite the pain. He cupped Ian’s face, pulling him down so their noses touched.

“I love you.”

He smashed their lips together, making Ian’s face crunch up, but he kept kissing him. They kissed until their bodies started to move on their own. Ian kissed Mickey down to his stomach then back up. Mickey touched Ian all over, taking him in his hand and stroking him. They groaned and repeated the words in the air between them, completely giving in to the sensations.

Ian was gentle but eager, as he prepared Mickey. They only took their eyes off each other when it was absolutely necessary. Mickey let Ian touch him everywhere, giving himself over to the trust and praise and respect.

And then Ian was in him, thrusting like they had forever and Mickey was taking it so good. Their bodies undulated and collided in the right places until they couldn’t take it anymore. Ian took his time and listened and gave Mickey what he needed to reach his release, kissing him and whispering in his ear. Mickey let his body enjoy every second with Ian so full and deep in him, that it took him by surprise when he was coming like an eruption.

“Oh, fuck, Ian!” Mickey shouted out, still pulsing and throbbing.

“Oh yeah, Mickey…fuck, I’m gonna come. You’re so good, so good…Ugh!” Ian came hard, pumping his hips until it was too much.

They lay there, breathing hard and sweaty and too filled with endorphins to feel the leftovers of the fight.

Mickey never imagined his first time would go like that, especially considering the day’s events. But it had been better than anything he could ever want, and it was with someone he didn’t want to let go of if he could fucking help it.

Ian looked at him and grinned, looking way too happy for anyone who’d just been through what he’d been through. But it was real and it was him, and Mickey loved him.

He wasn’t going to lose him. They still had time. He hadn’t let anyone get him down, and he had fought back.

Mickey had won.

//////////////////////////////////

**Author's Note:**

> omg okay, this took so long to write and I’m sure it took even longer to read, so if you’re still reading this thank you and I hope you liked it. I appreciate everyone who encouraged me to write more of this series, and this definitely isn’t the end.


End file.
